The Many Emotions of Brooke Davis
by Kimblekn
Summary: As Brooke watches Nathan and Haley fight she's sucked into an emotional whirl wind.  A tiny Baley Femslash drabble.


**(A/N: my first ever Baley Femslash, but I thought it was about time. They are my OTH OTP after all. It's just a short little drabble, but something that's been haunting me. I hope you enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to One Tree Hill.**

()()()

The Many Emotions of Brooke Davis

Baley One-Shot

()()()

Brooke Davis was a normal teenage girl and she had numerous emotions invading her head. In one day she could feel hundreds of different emotions. The normal emotions she would feel are jealousy, happiness, love, worry, hatred, sadness, envy, and lust. She experienced all those emotions just watching Nathan and Haley interact.

**Jealousy: **she would feel jealousy in different moments, but most were swarming around Haley James and her ex-husband Nathan Scott. On that particular day Nathan wanted to have a talk with Haley. It was bad enough being left by your wife, but being left by your life for another woman was unthinkable. Nathan had been going through a lot ever since Haley left him for Brooke, but Brooke still didn't approve of him being that close to the woman she loved. He would have a part of Haley that Brooke never would. He was her first love, Brooke was not. As Nathan leaned in close to Haley, as if to kiss her, Brooke almost stalked over to him and shoved her pom poms down his throat. Jealousy was a normal emotion since Nathan was still trying to win Haley back.

**Happiness: **Brooke finally had it. Someone who chose _her_. Haley didn't even hesitate to divorce her husband when faced with the choice of Brooke and Nathan. Happiness also took over Brooke when she saw her girlfriend smack Nathan when he put a move on her. _That a girl._

**Worry: **those moments made Brooke want to dig herself a grave and crawl into it. Nathan would get _so close _to Haley and Brooke's mind would start to swim. What if Haley left her? Could she handle that heartbreak? It was likely that Haley would leave her. It was hard being with someone of the same sex. All the judging eyes, abandoning people, and biting comments. What if Haley figured out that her life would be simpler if she went back to Nathan? What would happen to her then?

**Hatred: **Brooke watched Haley's face fall as Nathan said something biting towards her and Brooke saw red. They always did that. They judged her for loving Haley James, but how could she not? How was it fair to hate someone for loving someone as perfect as Haley? Brooke hated them. She hated them all. Them and their cheap clothing.

**Sadness: **as tears pooled in Haley's brown eyes Brooke felt her sadness. Not for Nathan, though. For herself and for Haley. Her eyes left her girlfriend to go to her ex-best friend. Peyton couldn't accept Brooke and Haley, so Brooke lost her as a friend. Haley's parents were also pissed at her, and wouldn't talk to her. It wasn't fair. Brooke and Haley both had to give up so much to be in a relationship and Brooke mourned their loss daily.

**Envy: **Brooke watched Haley walk away from Nathan and right into Lucas's arms. She envied her lover. Lucas never turned his back on Haley, but Peyton did to Brooke. She knew she should hate Peyton, but she couldn't. She just wanted her best friend back, and she hated that Haley still had hers.

**Lust: **as Haley pulled away from Lucas she caught Brooke's eye and winked at her. Brooke felt a fire ignite within her. The same one that would light her up every time Haley looked at her like that. She wanted to hall her girlfriend off to a janitor's closet and have her naughty way with the petit blonde. But, alas, Haley wasn't into janitor closets. She found it tacky, so she would just have to wait until she got home.

**Love: **that was the one emotion she was always feeling. When Haley loved, she loved thoroughly. Brooke never had a doubt in her mind that her girlfriend adored her and only her. Nathan may be after her, and Peyton may hate them, but Haley would _always _love Brooke.

Haley left Lucas and walked over to Brooke, placing a chaste kiss on her plump lips. "I love you," the blonde whispered to her girlfriend.

"Of course you do. I'm Brooke Davis," the brunette answered, when inside she did a happy dance.

Yeah, Haley made her a ball of suppressed emotions, but it was ok. As long as the blonde kept loving her, it was ok.

()()()


End file.
